Thinking Of You
by HiddenMagic421
Summary: Inuyasha died during the final battle. Kagome is living with Koga but wants nothing more than to be with Inuyasha again. How far will she go to be with her true love? WARNING:character death but there's a happy ending . Song-fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Thinking of You. Those belong to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and Katy Perry.**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!: This story contains character death so if that upsets you then DON'T READ THIS!!! Don't say I didn't warn you. Because I just did!**

**Enjoy :D**

Kagome awoke in the wolf den. And sighed. It had only been a dream. She yawned and carefully stuck out of the room so that Kouga who slept in the bed near the wall (since she wouldn't let him sleep in the same one as her) would not hear her. Since it was still really early she decided she would go watch the sunrise on the top of the mountain. She walked out of the den and climbed up the a couple of feet.

Kagome sat down at the top of the cliff and looked out at the sunrise. She sighed. It had been six months since he died. She missed him more then life itself. And she couldn't help it. She couldn't get him out of her head.

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

She knew she shouldn't be dwelling on it. He wouldn't have wanted her to be sad. He would have wanted her to move on with her life. Even if it was with someone like Kouga. But how could he expect her to do something like that? It wasn't fair for him to demand the impossible from her as his dying wish. Kagome placed her head on top on her arms which where seated on her knees. How could he do this to her? How dare he just leave her here with Kouga.

**You said move on, where do I go?**

**I guess second best is all I will know**

How could expect that of her when, he haunted her every waking moment. No matter where she went or what she did, he was there. She couldn't go anywhere without seeing his golden eyes. And even if she didn't see them she could feel them on her every minute of every day.

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

Kagome hadn't realized she was crying until she felt her sleeves wet with her tears. It hurt. It felt like there was a gapping hole in her life and no matter what she did it couldn't be filled, in fact it seemed that with each passing day it only grew bigger and bigger. She missed him so much!

When they first met she thought he was only a stubborn, selfish, inconsiderate jerk, who only saw her as a shard detector. But as time went on she saw how kind, caring, and gentle he could be. She had even grown to love him desperately. He was her true love, her best friend, and the man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She loved Kouga, but she saw him as no more than a friend. He was sweet and kind and he loved her but he could never measure up to her beloved.

**You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy with a surprise center**

**How do I get better once I've had the best?**

**You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**

After the battle she tried going home but since the jewel had been destroyed she had no way of getting home. She was trapped in this world. She would never see her family again. She had spent days just sitting in the bottom of them well. Hoping, praying it would work but to no avail. Kaede had found her and with the help of some of the villagers, carried her out of the well. She stayed with Kaede and become a hollow statue. Her eyes no longer held their sparkle.

A few weeks later Kouga came looking for them. He was surprised when he found out that the rest of her group had died in the battle. He told her that she should come live with him. He had promised her safety and love so she accepted since she had no where else to go. And that's when it happened. Kouga had leaned down and grasped her lips in a kiss.

Then suddenly a memory sparked inside her. They had become separated from their group on that cold winters night, not too long ago and had huddled together for warmth inside a cave, or rather to keep her warm. His half demon blood allowed him to withstand the freezing winds. It was then that they confessed their love for each other and shared a kiss so true and so pure that it took her breath away. It was also the night that they finally became connected in every way. Mind, soul, and finally _body. _It was the best night of her life.

Kouga had tried to get her to give herself to him again last night but she still didn't let him. Whenever he touched her whenever he kissed her she felt violated. She just wanted to puke, It made her skin crawl.

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**

She dreamed of him almost every night. She was back in his strong arms only to awaken in the arms of another. She hated it! She hated the horror and emptiness that had become her life!

'**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into**

By this point Kagome was sobbing so much that her whole body was shaking. She remembered the night it happened:

_She was surrounded by the bodies of her fallen comrades as Naraku gave a final scream. Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku lay dead around her. She too had multiple injuries but she held on as she crawled over to where he lay gasping for breath on the brink of death. She laid her head on his cheat and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her as she sobbed into his cheat. She knew and he knew that he was not long for this world. _

_Her tears mixed with the blood on his chest. He lifted her chin with his hand and told her how he wanted her to live a long and happy life. He told her not to cry and that someday they would meet again. She wasn't in much better shape than he was so she didn't understand what he meant until she saw the completed Shikon Jewel in his hand. She yelled at him for even thinking of doing such a thing but it was too late he closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds her wounds were closing up. She sobbed even harder. He opened his eyes for the last time and looked straight into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and pressed his lips to hers for the last time. Then with his dying breath he whispered "Kagome, I will always love you." And then closed his eyes forever. _

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret**

**How I could let myself let you go**

**Now, now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it, I was burned**

**Oh, I think you should know!**

Kagome stood up. Suddenly she didn't care about Kouga, She didn't care about her own life, She didn't care about anything. She wanted to be with him. That was the only thing that mattered or made any sense. She _needed_ to be with him. And she finally knew how she could. Kagome drew her feet over the edge of the cliff and took one last look at the sunset but didn't look down. No, instead she closed her eyes and pictured his. Then she jumped.

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes**

Kagome woke up in the middle of a field of flowers. She could feel warmth on her skin and she could hear birds singing. It all seemed so real that for a minute she thought that she must still be alive. She opened her eyes but she saw no mountains above her. Instead she saw a pair of smoldering golden eyes looking down at her. She gasped and in a second flung herself into his waiting arms. He chuckled as he held her.

She looked around her and suddenly noticed Miroku and Sango sitting in the grass not to far away. Miroku had his arms around Sango and the waved to her. Sango held Kilala in her lap. Kagome looked over and saw Shippo floating in a beautiful pool at the base of a waterfall also waving to her. She smiled at them then looked back into his eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered an "I love you." his lips at her ear.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." she said as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

**Oh, won't you walk through?**

**And bust in the door and take me away?**

**Oh, no more mistakes**

**'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**

**So what do you think? I know it was a little cheesy at points but I think it turned out okay. Please pretty please with Inuyasha on top write a review. I LOVE hearing your imput. Thanks ;)**

**-HiddenMaigc421 *~*~***


End file.
